


NSFW Alphabet - Smithson Utivich

by warmommy



Series: Basterds NSFW Alphabet [5]
Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: F/M, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: Does exactly what it says on the tin.





	NSFW Alphabet - Smithson Utivich

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

He’s very much into kissing after sex. It’s as much aftercare for him as it is for you. Sometimes he’ll beg you to be rough on him, and afterwards he wants kisses. Slow, thoughtful, passionate kisses.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

He’s a shy and insecure person, but he’s beginning to appreciate more of his own attractive features since being with someone as kind and generous as you. His favourite of himself is his eyes, because they’re a pretty shade of blue, and soulful.

Smitty is also aware of your personal insecurities with your looks and body, and, once he got over the initial utter shock that you saw yourself that way, made it his personal mission to dispel all the awful things you think about yourself. He makes it a point to love the softness of your belly and thighs, the curve of your ass, grips the stretchmarks on your hips when he’s fucking you from behind. He  _loves_  feeling them there. Everything is all a part of you and he’s so in love. When you look at yourself, you see what you don’t like, but when he looks at you, he sees what he likes, which is everything.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Oh, man, he thinks cumming inside you is the hottest thing there is. It took forever to get him to admit that, and he was blushing when he did, but from then on, you’d made a monster. Towards the end of every sexual encounter, he growls at you, wanting to know if you want his cum inside you as bad as he wants it there.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

That boy wants to get pegged, but hasn’t had the courage to ask you, yet. He’s 50/50 Dominant-submissive, and pegging has been part of his sub fantasies for a long time. He trusts you that much.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Well, no, not very, not before you. He was a certified Good Boy before the war, but you’ve grown experienced  _together_. He definitely knows what he’s doing with you.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

He’s really more serious, not really goofy at all. The slightest hint that he’s being laughed at, even if that’s not the case at all, really hurts him and kills the mood.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He’s well put together, and that’s an all-over deal. Head to toe!

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

90% of the time, yes. He’s full on romantic, because he craves intimacy, too. 

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Almost always, when he’s jacking off, he’s imagining it’s you giving him a hand job. He doesn’t quite know why, just he likes the idea, but he thinks it’s silly, so he never asks you for them.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He’s super into your ass. Way into anal, eating ass, etc.

  


**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

If there’s furniture involved, he’s down.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Sometimes what  _really_  gets him going is you telling him what to do, telling him what a good boy he is, etc. It gets his attention quick and he’ll get so caught up in everything, he wants to be your perfect sub, wants just to please you and be praised. Other times, it’s the opposite. Seeing you submit to him. Having your body spread out before him for the taking. Telling you what a beautiful princess you are.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

There’s a lot, actually. Nothing he’d consider degrading or dangerous, no pain, he won’t tie you up, gag you, none of that.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

He’d never eaten pussy before you, and now it is a must.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

It’s really an even split and depends on the mood and situation. 

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He’ll do it but he’d much rather take the time to have proper sex.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Risks, no, experimentation, yes, if it’s discussed beforehand. 

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Four times a day is really as far as he can go, but he  _is_  quite a young man, making such things possible.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

No, but he does want them, wants them used on him and to use them on you. He’ll work up the courage to mention it. Someday.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Smitty’s not much of a tease, but he loves to  _be_  teased. He loves to be revved up and told he has to wait, that he can only have it if he’s been good.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He doesn’t moan so much as he growls and constantly asks if it feels good, if you like it, whose pussy this is, etc.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

He wants to watch Aldo fuck you. So bad, it hurts. He would die, then and there, a happy, happy man.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Again, he’s a young man, so quite high. Pretty much 80% of his thoughts involve your pussy.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

When all’s said and done, Smitty wraps you both up in a blanket, kisses you goodnight, tells you that he loves you, and he sleeps. Right beside you, the one he loves. And that, to him, is poetry.


End file.
